The Breakup
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: AU Set before The Invasion. What if, instead of sending Mai a note, Zuko confronted her before running off? Maiko! Slight parody of a chapter in New Moon by Stephenie Meyer. ONESHOT


1**Ok, this is a slight parody of the BellaxEdward breakup scene in New Moon by Stephenie Meyer. Mai is Bella, and Edward is Zuko. In ewas just curious about what would've happened if Zuko confronted Mai instead of leaving a letter, then Twilight came to mind!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or New Moon. They both belong to Nick and Stephenie Meyer respectively.**

**This is AU set before The Invasion.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The war meeting must have some big effect on Zuko, Mai noticed. Ever since, he's been feeling more moody and distant. Every time Zuko was about to speak, he just sighed and changed his mind. This wouldn't have worried Mai if Zuko weren't avoiding her.

Finally, the night before the invasion, Zuko pulled Mai aside.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked.

Mai smiled, but grew concerned at the stiffness of her boyfriend. "Sure."

They walked for a few minutes, silently. Zuko stopped and took a deep breath.

"Mai...listen." Zuko turned to face Mai. Mai waited patiently for Zuko to speak. "I'm leaving."

Mai was confused and surprised. "Leaving?"

"The palace...this city..." Zuko whispered the next two words "and you."

Mai gasped. Tears were starting to form in the back of her eyes. "W-why? I thought you liked it here! That was the reason you joined Azula!"

"I thought I was doing what was best for myself." Zuko explained. "I've gotten everything I wanted, yet...I'm not happy."

Mai sighed. "Well...I'll go with you, then."

"No, Mai. Where I'm going isn't right for you."

"Where you are is right for me!" Mai argued. She attempted to sound angry, but ended up begging. "I love you, Zuko. I want to be with you forever!"

Zuko sighed. "I'm no good for you."

"Yes, you are! You are my whole world." Tears were streaming down Mai;'s cheeks now. "You are a very big part of my life, and I enjoy every minute of it."

Zuko turned and shook his head. "I can't stay here, Mai. I can't let my father's tyranny ride the world to destruction."

"So take me with you. Where ever you're going." Mai begged.

"No, Mai." Zuko said firmly. "I don't want you to come with me."

Mai was even more shocked. "You...don't...want me?"

Zuko shook his head. "I know this changes everything. But...of course I'll always love you. What happened last night at that war meeting got me thinking. I'm acting like someone I'm not, and I don't like that. I betrayed my uncle- the one person who stood beside me ever since I got banished. Before my banishment, I never would have betrayed him. Now look what happened! Azula offered me redemption, and I took it without seriously thinking what I would have to sacrifice. I never should have joined her."

"What happened in Ba Sing Se," Mai started to argue back. "Was nothing! You did what you thought was best! What's wrong with that?"

"I found out that I am not the person I want to be." Zuko answered. "My father sees me as the Prince of the Fire Nation first, and as his son second. He only likes me because he thought I killed the Avatar. I want him to love me for me."

"_I_ love you for you!" Mai insisted. "Look...don't do this! There are other ways to deal with this!"

"Like what?" Zuko threw his hands up in frustration. "You know I never wanted to hurt you."

"What about me?" Mai asked. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just...go back to your life without me around." Zuko replied.

Mai scoffed. "You say it like it's so easy!"

Zuko looked hard at his girlfriend. This was taking a lot longer than he anticipated. He didn't want to leave...but he had to.

"I'm sorry, Mai.," Zuko whispered. "But I have to go.:"

Mai was getting chocked up. "If...if that' what you want."

"It is what I want." Zuko stroked Mai's cheek. "Promise me one thing, though."

"Anything." Mai vowed.

"Promise you'll stay out of danger." Zuko implored.

Mai slowly nodded. "Okay. I promise."

Zuko kissed Mai softly on the cheek. "Goodbye, Mai."

Mai watched Zuko as he made his way back to the palace. For a long time, Mai couldn't move. She was too shocked. Twilight came and Mai lowly made her way back to her empty house. Her house would remain empt for as long as Zuko was gone.

Gone.

Zuko was gone.

Forever.

Mai sat on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Review, please! Yeah, I know. I'm obsessed with Twilight. But seriously, who isn't?????**


End file.
